Dream of a better future
by Ellana17
Summary: A little girl appears out of thin air in Bobby's kitchen, she seems oddly familiar. Or, what happens when Dean's kid from the future appears in Bobby's kitchen.


**Hi everyone! I've begun watching Supernatural a few months ago, and since Castiel has appeared in the show, this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. I had much fun writing it, and maybe you'll have fun reading it, let me know (: The story takes place in season 4 or 5, no spoilers.**

**Characters are not mine of course, and I'm not a native speaker so if you spot any mistake, let me know.**

**Enjoy!**

**Dream of a better future**

Sam was picking up beer bottles in the kitchen when it happened. They had been at Bobby's for a few days, taking a well-deserved break between two hunts. Sam had insisted and, even if Dean was being a little bitch about it at first, he had finally given in. That is why Sam was in the kitchen while his jerk of a brother was sitting on the couch watching the game with Bobby. Sam had just closed the fridge when it appeared out of nowhere. He did a double take and realized that "it" was in fact a "she", and as she looked at him with her big blue eyes, Sam wondered when his life had become so weird that the sudden apparition of a toddler in his kitchen seemed perfectly normal.

"Uncle Sam!" she exclaimed before launching at him.

Okay, maybe it was _not_ perfectly normal after all.

"Um, hey" he finally said. "Err, who are you?"

She looked up at him, confusion written all over her face. Sam noticed that she had some freckles and dark hair that made her eyes looked even bluer. She seemed oddly familiar.

Before Sam could ask her what she was doing here, Dean appeared in the kitchen. And by that, Sam meant_ literally_ appeared – out of thin air! – in Bobby's kitchen.

"There you are!" he said before picking the girl up.

"Daddy!' she squealed.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, Sammy!"

Sam took a good look at his brother and realized that something was clearly amiss with Dean. For a start, he looked older; he had a few scares that Sam had never seen before; and – for God's sake! – he had a 3-year-old girl clutching at his leather jacket.

"Err…"

"Yeah, sorry about that" Dean said, and since when did Dean even apologize? "What year is this anyway?"

"It's 2008; but how…"

"Sammy! Last I checked, you didn't have to _make_ these beers, so what's taking you… so long… Dude! What the hell?" he exclaimed when he saw the other two persons in the room.

"Dean!" Sam scolded him.

"Dude! _What the hell?"_ he mouthed.

"Hey, sorry to show up like this" older Dean said. He tensed immediately when he saw that Dean was reaching for the gun in the drawer. "You don't need this. Let me explain before you blow my head up, okay?"

"Dean, please" Sam said.

He did not know why, but he kind of trusted the guy. Sam would have known his brother anywhere and he was pretty sure that this guy was Dean. Not a demon, not a shapeshifter. He was his brother, Sam was sure of it. Now he just had to figure out how on earth was that possible.

"Daddy, why do you have a gun, is there a demon?" the girl piped up.

Dean seemed pretty confused, but at least he dropped the gun. Sam let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"Maybe we should move this party to the living room" other Dean said.

When Bobby saw them arrive, well… Sam had never seen him look so confused in his life. And this was saying something.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Booby.

"Bobby!" Sam scolded him, pointing at the little girl who was still secured in other Dean's arms. "Language."

Both Deans rolled their eyes at him.

"Maybe now you can tell us who you are," Sam said.

Other Dean nodded. Then he turned to the little girl.

"Sweetie, maybe you could go read a book while we talk, huh?"

"Okay, Daddy"

She walked to the shelves and gazed up at the books there.

"Um, Dean, she's not…" but Sam's words died in his throat when he saw a book flying directly to the girl's outstretched hands. Sam gulped.

"Oh, never mind then" he said. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, Susannah's just begun experiencing her power, and at her age it's more difficult to control them."

"Powers?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, she's part angel and her grace is very powerful, so that means more trouble for us."

"Okay… and where are you from exactly?" Dean asked.

"The future, roughly eight years from now."

"I need a drink."

"I know, believe me. Look, we just have to wait for Suzie to recharge her mojo batteries. We won't be here long. I just hope that we won't make to much damage."

"Wait, you mean like in _Back to the Future_?"

"Well, not exactly. See, if I manage to not screw things up, we might return to the future I know."

"And… you're royally screwed!" Dean exclaimed.

"I know" nodded his older self.

"Anyway, how come you have an angel for a daughter?" Sam finally asked.

He was kind of weird out in fact. Dean, his brother _Dean_, had a baby girl?

"You see Sammy, when an angel and a human love each other very much…"

Younger Dean tried to cover up his laugh with a cough; Sam glared at the both of them.

"You know what I mean."

"I know, Sammy, I can't give much details, that's all."

"Oh, come on!"

"Sam, if the kid doesn't want to talk, he must have his reasons" Bobby cut in.

Dean looked at his older self and realized that the guy seemed pretty embarrassed.

"Look, it might come as weird to you, but our life in eight years is a lot different from your life now."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. "You're not a hunter anymore?"

"I still hunt alright, but now I have a family, Sam's married, and if someone had told me eight years ago that I'd be in a healthy relationship for a change, and that I'd have a daughter, I would have thought they were crazy."

"Frankly, I do think that you are crazy" Dean replied.

"Dean!" his brother exclaimed. Sam turned to older Dean "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"It's part of the problem here, you see… Angels aren't born, they're created."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Susannah doesn't have a mother."

"So, you're a single parent or something?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly…" He looked at them before adding, "in fact, she has two fathers."

"Come again?" Dean exclaimed. "What did you say? I thought you said that she has two _fathers_?"

"Wow, never seen that one coming" Sam mumbled.

"Shut your pie hole, Sam. That's absurd, I mean, how could I… I… I'm not even gay!"

Older Dean simply shrugged.

"Sorry" he didn't seem a bit sorry. "In my defense, I told you that the truth would seem weird to you."

"Understatement."

"So" Sam said "who's…"

"I already have an idea and I sincerely hope for all our sakes that I'm wrong" Bobby deadpanned.

"Can't tell, sorry. This could change things too much, and I quite like my life as it is now, I don't want to screw up the future."

"Oh come on man" Sam wined. "I promise we won't change a thing"

"Sorry, Sam"

"But…"

"You heard the man, Sam" Dean said. "We don't want to screw up the future"

"You're no fun," his brother sulked.

"Hey, I can give you the lottery number if you want."

"Really?!"

"No."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Okay kids, maybe we should find a way to send them back" Bobby cut in.

"We could call Cas" Dean suggested. "I'm sure he knows a thing or two about time travel."

"I don't think that's a good idea. We simply have to wait a while, when Susannah is ready she can send us back."

"Isn't it too dangerous?" Sam asked.

"Nah, she's really clever for her age, and very powerful too. She can send us back home."

"Sam's right you know, we'd be much more at ease if we were sure you arrived safely home."

"Dean, really…"

"No, no, I insist" he looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Cas, bring your feathery ass down here, would you?"

They only had to wait a few seconds. In the meantime, Sam saw Older Dean's expression of sheer fear. The guy had fight witches, werewolves, demons, so what could scare him this much? Sam wondered if they hadn't missed something. Maybe future Dean and Castiel weren't friends anymore, maybe Castiel had died, maybe…

"Dad!" Susannah exclaimed a few seconds later.

She dropped her book and ran straight to a very confused Castiel.

"Oh crap" Sam hadn't seen that one coming either.

"Now I really need a drink" Dean groaned.

"Hello little one" the angel said.

Then he turned to Dean… and Dean. He frowned.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"Apparently we have a daughter in the future" Dean said, feeling oddly calm about it. Then he turned to his older self. "Seriously though, Cas? Really?"

Older Dean simply shrugged.

"Susannah, come here sweetie." The little girl ran to him and giggled as he picked her up.

Cas was still squinting at the two Deans.

"You are from the future," he said. Older Dean nodded.

"They need a lift back," Sam explained.

He was still shaken up by this latest development. He knew that Dean and Castiel had some evident UST but he thought that was it. He'd never have imagined that it could be more; and now it was evident for all of them that it was so, so much more.

"How did you manage to come here in the first place?" Cas asked. "Time travel is really tricky, only the most powerful of angels or demons have this ability."

"Susannah," Dean explained. "She's finding out how to use her powers. Usually she just makes things appear or disappear, she doesn't send people back in time."

"I can feel that her grace is very powerful", Cas said.

Older Dean rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, I already heard that one before. Listen, maybe you could just point us in the right direction and Suzie can do the rest, right sweetie?" he said, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"I'm ready" she nodded.

"Make sure they go home in one piece, okay?" Dean said.

His older self chuckled.

"What is it?"

"It's just that my Cas would be seriously pissed off if he sends us to the wrong place."

"Right" Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Bye, I guess. Um, drive safe."

Hey, what would you say to someone who was about to travel in time?

"Guys, can I talk to Dean for a sec?"

"Of course, we will be in the kitchen," Sam said, pushing Bobby and Cas out of the room.

"Listen Dean, I know it seems weird to you, and I know you think you don't deserve to be happy, but you do, okay? And it would make things so much easier for you if you just accepted that. Just… don't shut Cas out, okay?"

"Okay" Dean nodded.

His older self glared at him.

"I won't, I promise."

"Good. Cas! Time to go! Bye guys"

Sam nodded.

"Bye Dean, bye Susannah" he waved at her.

She waved back at them with her tiny little hand and then they were gone. Dean noticed that Sam and Bobby were glancing at him with weird looks on their face.

"Oh shut up," he groaned.

"I didn't say anything," Sam said with a huge smile on his face.

"Just… shut up, okay. I need a beer."

He disappeared in the kitchen. Bobby and Sam exchanged a look of disbelief. Then Sam dissolved in peals of laughter.

"Oh my god! They're going to be unbearable. It was already hard to be in the same room as them, but now…"

"Tell me about it, kid. I think I need something stronger than a beer. Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

As Bobby walked out the door, Sam entered the kitchen and found Dean with a bottle of beer in his hands. He could not help but grin; this was going to be so much fun.

END


End file.
